


Killing Me Softly

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Sweet Painful Salvation [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Miracles Hurt Crowley, Established Relationship, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Miracles Hurt Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Crowley is hiding a secret from Aziraphale, one he hopes the angel never finds out.





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> AU where divine things aka miracles and Aziraphale hurt Crowley. Written for 100 words Prompt #154 Addict

Crowley lasted until Aziraphale had disappeared around the corner before collapsing to the ground, clutching his scorched hand.

It burned, the slightest brush of fingertips leaving him with red welts that would last for days, a kiss on the cheek causing a scar that persisted through countless miracles.

And yet he persisted, aching to see the soft look that passed over Aziraphale’s face when Crowley held his hand, the tiny smile he received when Crowley wrapped his arms around his waist.

The angel could never know how much it hurt Crowley to do that, Crowley would make sure of it.


End file.
